Doesn't Get Better Than This
by ausllyfied
Summary: Austin and Ally have been happily married for two years; now they're expecting a baby! The ups and downs of this pregnancy are not what they were expecting, but they're taking everything day by day with faith, love, and hope. -Auslly-
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

I opened my eyes as sunshine filtered in the room. I looked down at the strong, muscular arms wrapped around me. I glanced up to see Austin. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. _He's so adorable when he's sleeping. _I reached up and gave him a peck on his cheek. "mmhehm". His eyes flickered open. "Good morning beautiful." He said kissing my forehead. "Morning." I say smiling. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Happy two year anniversary Alls." _I couldn't believe it had been two years already. Two years of being Mrs. Ally Moon. Two years of being married to the love of my life. _"Happy anniversary Austin." I say nuzzling in his chest. "I wish I could stay here forever." I mumbled. "Ally, you know we can't do that." Austin said chuckling. "I know, I know." I said pulling back. I sat up in bed and brushed my hair back. "Well we better get up. We gotta head to work in an hour." I start to get out of bed when Austin grabs my hand and pulls me onto his lap. He cups my face in both of his hands and looks at me. "Ally, I love you with everything I am. I don't know what I would do without you. You make me so happy and I want you to know, I'm so happy you became my wife two years ago. Its the best thing that's ever happened to me." He leans in and gives me a gentle kiss as a single tear trickles down my cheek. _Why am I blessed so much beyond measure?_ He looks at me and thumbs away the tear trickling down my cheek. "Let's go get some breakfast." Austin says. To my surprise, he picks me up bridal style and carries me downstairs. When we get to the kitchen he sets me on the counter. "What would you like to eat?" he asks me. "Hmmm, its a secret." I say. "Can I know this secret?" "Come here, I'll tell you." I say motioning with my finger for him to come to me. He leans in toward me and I whisper in his ear, "I love you, Austin Monica Moon." I then take his face in my hands and give him a kiss. "I love you too Ally-gator." I hop down off the counter and help Austin begin breakfast.

**Austin's POV**

The ride to Sonic Boom was quiet but blissful. I just held Ally's hand as I drove. Every now and then I would glance over and see Ally humming. _She's so beautiful. I can't believe she's been mine for two years. _She catches me looking and she just smiles at me. I park the car and we walk into Sonic Boom, ready to start the day.

Its around ten in the morning when I see Dez walk in with Carrie by his side. He walks up to me behind the counter and we do our famous handshake, "Whaaatt uuppp!?" "Hey Buddy. So you ready for your big anniversary dinner tonight?" Dez said a little to loudly. "Ooo, who's having an anniversary?" Carrie exclaims. "Its my and Ally's two year anniversary." "Awww." Carrie coos. Me and Dez just laugh. "Carrie, don't you have to start your shift at Shredder's in 30 minutes?" Dez asks Carrie. "Oh man, I almost forgot. See ya later babe." Carrie said as she skipped out of the store. "So, what did you get Ally for your anniversary?" Dez asks me. I pull out my phone and show him a picture of Ally's present. "That's perfect! She's gonna love it." "And check out the back of it." I say changing pictures. "Its like I'm watching the best endless romantic movie ever!" I see Ally coming down from the practice room and I look back over at Dez, "Shhh, don't tell Ally." "No problem man, my lips are sealed." Dez said pretending he was zipping his lips. Ally walks over to us and sees Dez. "Hey Dez, how's Carrie?" "She's great, but kind of nervous since the wedding's only a month away." "She doesn't have nothing to worry about, she's going to make a beautiful bride!" Ally said walking beside me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I know." Dez said looking away smiling. "So, where are you two having your date tonight." "We're actually going to have a quiet, romantic dinner at home." I say as Ally wraps her arm around my waist. "Awww," Dez says, "I wanna hear all about it tomorrow."

**Ally's POV**

I smile when Dez says that. I couldn't wait 'til tonight. I couldn't wait to tell Austin the big news. I found out a week ago that I was two months pregnant. Austin and I were going to be parents. There was a little baby Moon growing inside of me right now. I glance down and smile even wider. _Baby Moon. I'm so thankful God blessed us with a baby. _I looked up before anyone noticed. I couldn't have Austin finding out until tonight. I had bought Austin an anniversary card and signed it, Happy Anniversary Daddy. _I can't wait to see the look on his face! _I must have zoned out thinking about the baby because Austin was snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Ally, Alls, is everything okay." "I look up at Austin and smile. "Everything's perfect." I say as I give him a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

It was around eight, so me and Ally were closing up Sonic Boom. We were closing up early so we could celebrate our anniversary tonight. _I couldn't wait for Ally to see her gift. I just knew she was going to love it! _I looked over at Ally who was suppose to be locking up the cash register. _She was doing it again. Why did she keep glancing down at her belly? Was she becoming insecure about her weight? She should never be insecure! She's so beautiful, why would she even think that? _I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Ready to go home?" I ask after planting a kiss on her head. "Yep." she says rubbing her hands along my arms. I grab my keys and Ally's hand and we walk to the car. We get in and ride to our house. _I can't wait to get home._

We pull up at the house and I decide to do something special since its our anniversary. I go over to Ally's side of the car. I open the door and pick her up bridal style, again. "Austin, what are you doing?" "Since it is our anniversary, I thought I'd carry you over the threshold again." I say, and give her a quick peck on the cheek. We walk up to the door and I gently set her down. I unlock the door, open it, and pick her back up. We walk into a darkened house. I find my way to the couch and sit down with Ally. She curls up against me as I turn on a lamp. "So, how about we have some cheese pizza tonight?" I say, looking down at my angel. "You know it my favorite!" Ally says smiling. I pick up my phone an order the pizza as Ally pops in our favorite movie, **_High School Musical. _**Hey, what can I say? We love music.

A couple minutes later the doorbell rings. I leave Ally and go get our pizza. I walk into the kitchen, and pour us two sweet teas. I then grab the pizza box and our teas and head back to the living room. I see Ally curled up on the couch under a blanket. _Is she cold? Why's she cold? Is she getting sick? I hope my Ally-gator isn't getting sick. _I sit down beside her and lay our dinner on the coffee table in front of us. Ally grabs the remote and pauses the movie. I take her hands in mine as we thank God for our food. After saying the blessing, Ally un-pauses **_High School Musical_** and grabs her tea. She leans back into the couch and takes a sip. I grab a piece of pizza and hold it up for her. "Want a bite honey?" "Yes, please." she says licking her lips. I hold the slice for her as she takes a bite. I then take a bite of it, leaving the crust. I throw the crust in the box and take a sip of my tea. I lean back on the couch and put my arm around Ally as we watch the movie.

Throughout the rest of **_HSM_**, we devour the pizza and enjoy each other just being there. The movie comes to an end with '**_We're All In This Together' _**and I sit up. "I'm gonna go throw the box out and put the dishes away. I'll be back in a minute Alls." "Okay, I need to grab something from upstairs anyway." Ally hops upstairs while I clean up. After putting our glasses in the dishwasher and throwing the pizza box out, I head for the cabinet. I grab the cereal box. I take the bag with the actual cereal out and reach in the bottom. I pull out the flat black box that holds Ally's present. I put the cereal back and head into the living room with the box behind my back. I see Ally sitting on the couch with the blanket thrown over her legs. She sees me coming and smiles. I walk up to her and lean down. "Happy anniversary Alls." I give her a kiss and hand her the box. She opens it and her eyes glisten. "Austin, I love it!" I got her a solid, silver heart necklace. "Turn it over." I tell her. She gently flips over the necklace. "There's no way I could make it without you." she reads, her eyes watering. "Thank you so much." she says engulfing me in a hug.

**Ally's POV**

_ Austin is so sweet. I absolutely LOVE my necklace!_ I reach behind my back and hand Austin his card. "Ooooo, a card." Austin said wiggling his eyebrows. I giggle as he opens the card. I watch him while he reads it He's smiling, then his face drops in shock. _Oh no... _He reads it again. Then his face breaks into the biggest smile. "Ally, you're pregnant!?" "Yea, I found out a week ago and wanted to save it for our anniversary." "This is the best anniversary present ever!" He says wrapping his arms around me in a hug. He pulls back, his hands intertwined behind me. "How far along are you sweetie?" "The doctor said two months." Austin leans back on the couch and pulls me with him. "Oh Alls, we're gonna be parents!" he says smiling. "I kno-" I break into a yawn. "You're tired aren't you?" "Kinda." I say looking down. "Come on, we'll head on up to bed." Austin stands up, and before I can, he leans down and wraps me and my blanket up in his arms. I nuzzle my head in his shoulder as he walks us upstairs. We get in our bedroom and Austin gently lays me down on the bed. He pulls the comforter up around me and walks around to the other side. He takes off his shirt and lies down in bed. He wraps his arm around me and says, "Night Alls, love you." "Goodnight Austin, I love you too." I'm about to fade into sleep when I feel Austin place his hand on my stomach and he whispers, "Goodnight baby, I love you." I place my hand over his and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._**

_Ugghhhh. _I grabbed my phone and cut my alarm off. 7_:00 A.M. It was way too early, but today was going to be a special day._ I began to turn over to wake Austin when the nausea hit me again. I sprinted to the bathroom.

**Austin's POV**

I woke up and reached for Ally beside me; she wasn't there. I turned over and see the bathroom light on. _Ally must be sick again, poor sweet heart. _I jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom. I go through the door and see Ally on the floor in front of the toilet. I go sit beside her and rub her back. A couple moments later she looks up at me. I get up and help her stand. I walk her over to the sink so she can brush her teeth. I kiss the top of her head as I wrap my arms around her, "Morning beautiful." When she finishes brushing her teeth, she turns around in my arms. "Good morning Austin." she says giving me a minty kiss. "I can't believe it Alls." "I know. Dez is getting married today." "It seems just like yesterday, he was Dr. Cupid in search for a girl. Now him and Carrie are getting married." I'm still hugging Ally when my stomach growls. She giggles and starts poking my stomach, "Sounds like someone's hungry." "Mhhmmm, want some breakfast?" "Race ya to the kitchen!" Ally takes off in front of me. "Oh no you don't!" I catch up with Ally, pick her up, and put her over my shoulder. I walk down the stairs, Ally laughing the whole way.

It was only 8:30, so after breakfast me and Ally decided to relax a little before getting dressed. We went into the living room and I sat down on the couch. I flicked on the TV as Ally sat down on the other end and laid her feet in my lap. I began to rub her feet as I watched the news. Nothing interesting was happening today so I looked over at Ally. "What's our baby doing this week Ally-gator?" "Let me check my app." Ally pulls out her phone, and a couple seconds later she replies, "Well since I'm 13 weeks along, that means I'm in my second trimester. This is what the app says about our baby, ' Your baby's organs are done forming, and his or her eyes are moving toward the center of their face instead of the side. They can even suck her thumb now.' Awww, Austin. Our baby can suck their thumb!" I smile thinking about our little one. Ally reaches down and rubs her little bump. _How could she be any more adorable? _"I hope our baby is as gorgeous as you Alls." Ally moves over on the couch and snuggles up against me. "I'm so glad God led me to you Austin. You're so amazing to me!" I smile, "Ally, that's exactly how I feel. God made you just for me. There's no one else I was meant to be with." I kiss her cheek. Ally lays her head on my chest, and I smile knowing that I'm holding both Ally and our baby in my arms.

**Ally's POV**

Me and Austin had been snuggled on the couch for a while, just talking about the future, when my phone buzzed. It was nothing but a random text from Mom, but the time caught my eye. It was already 10:00. We had to leave at 12:00 because the wedding was at 3:00. _Ugghh. I love Dez, and can't wait to go to his wedding, but I wish I didn't have to leave Austin's arms. _"Austin, we've gotta get ready. Its already 10:00." "10:00, already? Time flies when I'm with you." "Austin, you don't have to try anymore, you've already got me, I'm stuck." I say giggling. 'Hey, its not trying when its true." Austin says winking. I grab his hand and get up off the couch with him. We walk upstairs into our room and start getting ready for Dez's wedding.

About an hour later, I'm sitting in front of my mirror, already in my dress and curling my hair. I'm almost done but there's one strand I can't reach in the back. I don't want to stretch because I think I might somehow hurt the baby. I decide to call Austin to help, "Baby, could you come here for a minute?" Austin walks into our room from the bathroom. He looks frustrated and his tie is in a knot. "What happened?" I can't tie this darn tie." He says. "I'll make a deal with you. If you'll curl this piece of hair for me, I'll tie your tie for you." "Deal." Austin says smiling.

**Austin's POV**

Ally hands me the curling wand and I wrap her hair around it. "So why couldn't you get this strand? You've curled all the others." "Well, ummm... " she says looking away from me in the mirror. I smile realizing why she didn't want to curl it. "You thought you would hurt the baby, don't you Alls?" I hear a quiet murmur come from Ally, "Yes..." I smiled. _She wants to keep our baby safe._ I uncurl her hair from the wand and set it on the dresser. I turn Ally around in her chair to face me. I grab her hands and kneel down to her eye level, "Ally Moon. There is nothing wrong with you wanting to make sure our baby's safe. I want you to be safe. I don't want anything to ever happen to you or our little one." I lean over and kiss Ally's bump. _I don't know what I would do without them. _Ally smiles, "Thanks for understanding Austin." She wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a kiss. "How about I help you with your tie now?" Ally says giggling. "Thank you Alls." I say as she stands up and fixes my tie.

Almost an hour later, we were out the door and headed to my best friend's wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's POV**

We pulled up at Dez's apartment and I parked the car. Since I was the best man, I was in charge of helping Dez with anything he needed help with. Plus he was my best friend and I would do that anyways. I got out of the car and walked over to help Ally out. I linked our hands together as we walked up to the door. I grabbed my key and unlocked the door. We walked in and it was dark. "Dez!" Ally cried out. "Dez!" I called out after Ally. I turned on a light so we wouldn't trip. "Ally, stay here in the living room. I'll go find Dez." "Okay." I heard Ally say as she sat down on the sofa. I walked into the kitchen; no Dez. I looked in the den; no Dez. There was only one more place to look, Dez's bedroom. I poked my head into the doorway and I see Dez sitting on his bed, his head in his hands, and he's fully dressed in his tuxedo. I walk up behind him and place my hand on his shoulder. "Hey buddy." Dez looked up at me, "Austin..." I sit down beside him, "What's wrong Dez?" "I'm scared man." "There's nothing to be afraid of. You're marrying Carrie, the love of your life. What could be scary about that?" "I'm afraid I'm not going to be the husband she needs. She deserves someone better." Dez hangs his head down. I turn toward Dez, "Dez. Carrie doesn't think that. She loves you! She wants to be your wife, and if you do have bumps in the road, you two will get through them together by love and faith. The first time me and Ally had a fight as a married couple, it was horrible. I can't even remember what it was about now, but we had decided earlier on that we would never go to bed angry. We sat up that night and we talked through it. When you truly love someone, and care for them more than you could ever care for yourself, it will always work itself out. You and Carrie love each other like that. I've seen it, and I know you have nothing to be worried about Dez. You're going to make a great husband." "Wow, and I thought I was Dr. Cupid." I laugh, "It all comes from experience. You're going to love being a husband Dez. It's literally one of the best gifts God has blessed us with. Marriage is a wonderful thing."

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Austin to come back with Dez, when I had to use the bathroom. I got up and walked to the bathroom, and when I came out, I heard Austin and Dez talking in his room. I was walking back to the living room when I overheard my husband say something. I stopped and leaned against the wall outside Dez's bedroom, "Dez. Carrie doesn't think that. She loves you! She wants to be your wife, and if you do have bumps in the road, you two will get through them together by love and faith. The first time me and Ally had a fight as a married couple, it was horrible. I can't even remember what it was about now, but we had decided earlier on that we would never go to bed angry. We sat up that night and we talked through it. When you truly love someone, and care for them more than you could ever care for yourself, it will always work itself out. You and Carrie love each other like that. I've seen it, and I know you have nothing to be worried about Dez. You're going to make a great husband." "Wow, and I thought I was Dr. Cupid." Austin laughed, "It all comes from experience. You're going to love being a husband Dez. It's literally one of the best gifts God has blessed us with. Marriage is a wonderful thing." A tear runs down my cheek as I hear Austin and Dez hug. I close my eyes and thank God for putting Austin in my life. _I don't deserve him, but thank You so much for giving me Austin. _I open my eyes and see Dez and Austin walk into the hallway. I go up to Austin, wrap an arm around his side, and lay my head on his chest. "Austin, thank you." "For what?" he says kissing the top of my head. "For loving me beyond measure."

Austin, Dez, and I walked out of the apartment and loaded up in the car. Dez was still a little nervous, but there was now a new sense of calm over him. As we pull out of his drive, I link my hand in Austin's. I place my other hand on my tiny growing bump and look over at my husband. _Baby, I can't wait for you to meet your father. He truly is an amazing man._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry this was a short chapter, but I promise Dez's wedding is coming up. So, what do you guys think so far?<br>-AusllyEst2011**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV**

I was seated by Trish and Jace, waiting for the ceremony to begin. I rarely got to see Trish anymore. When her and Jace got married, they moved to Orlando. They came back down every now and then for special occasions like today. "So, how's Austin handling the thought of becoming a father?" Trish asked me. "He's actually handling it well. You can really tell he's excited about the baby." I smile. We hear the doors in the back of the church open. I turn around to see Carrie's mother walk in and sit down. She's followed by Dez's parents who come in and sit down on the front pew. Next we see the pastor walk through the sanctuary doors. After him follows Dez. Dez walks down the aisle and stands by the pastor in the front of the church. Right behind Dez comes Austin. Austin gets to the front and stands beside Dez. Next comes Piper, Carrie's sister and maid of honor. After Piper walks in, we see two of Dez's little, adorable cousins enter. One is the flower girl, throwing petals in the air; the other is the ring bearer, slowly hobbling along, since he was no more than 2 years old. As soon as Dez's cousins had reached the end of the aisle, we hear the bridal march begin. Me, Trish, and Jace stand and face the back of the church. In the doorway appears Carrie and her father. Carrie looks absolutely gorgeous in her lace gown. I glance back to see Dez with a tear in his eye; Austin pats his back and Dez smiles. Carrie and her father slowly walk down the aisle. When they reach the front the pastor asks, "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?" "Her mother and I do." replies Carrie's father. He hands Carrie over to Dez and everyone sits down. The pastor begins to speak again, "We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. We are here to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words that will unite Carrie and Dez in holy matrimony." Dez and Carrie look at each other lovingly. "Carrie and Dez, marriage is the most important of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully and with full understanding of its sacred nature. Your marriage must stand by the strength of your love and the power of faith in each other and in God. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions form a beautiful tapestry, so to your two lives when merged together will make a beautiful marriage." Austin glances at me and I catch his eye and smile.

"Dez, please repeat after me. I, Dez take you Carrie to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

Dez takes Carrie's hands in his, "I, Dez take you Carrie to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully."  
>" I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully."<br>"Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there."  
>"Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there."<p>

"As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God."  
>"As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God." Dez finishes smiling.<br>"Now Carrie, please repeat after me. I, Carrie take you Dez to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"I, Carrie take you Dez to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully."  
>" I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully."<br>"Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there."  
>"Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there."<p>

"As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God."  
>"As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God." Carrie giggles and smiles at Dez.<br>The pastor then begins to read from the Bible, "John 4:7-12.

Dear friends, let us continue to love one another, for love comes from God. Anyone who loves is born of God and knows God. But anyone who does not love does not know God—for God is love. God showed how much he loved us by sending his only Son into the world so that we might have eternal life through him. This is real love. It is not that we loved God, but that he loved us and sent his Son as a sacrifice to take away our sins. Dear friends, since God loved us that much, we surely ought to love each other. No one has ever seen God. But if we love each other, God lives in us, and his love has been brought to full expression through us."

The pastor looks up and turns toward Dez, "Dez, do you take Carrie to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do."  
>The pastor then faces Carrie, "Carrie, do you take Dez to be your husband?"<p>

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?"

"I do."

The pastor then addresses everyone, "The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken."

Dez's little cousin hands the couple the rings. Dez places the ring on Carrie's finger as he says, " I Dez, take thee, Carrie to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live." Carrie takes Dez's ring and places it on his finger, " I Carrie, take thee, Dez to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live."

Dez and Carrie embrace each others hands as the pastor says, "Let us pray." Everyone bows their heads. "Bless their marriage, O God, as they begin their journey down the road of life together. We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way. Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met. Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves. Help them to respect each others likes and dislikes, opinions and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them. Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. Help them to realize that no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good. Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives. But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love that they now share so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever. Amen"  
>"Amen." everyone echos.<br>"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
>Dez and Carrie share a sweet kiss as me, Trish and Jace clap excitedly in the audience.<br>"I would like to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Wade." the pastor says.  
>Everyone stands and cheers as the newlyweds exit the church.<p>

**Austin's POV**

I stand in the front of the church as every heads out, getting ready to head to the reception across town. When the aisle had cleared, I make my way to Ally who was siting in a pew a couple rows back from the front. Beside her I see Trish and Jace. I jog over to them, "Trish! Jace! How are you guys?" I say giving them both a hug. "We're doing great Austin! How have you been doing?" Jace asks me. "I've been doing great!" I say as I sit down next to Ally, intertwining our fingers. "I still can't believe you two are going to be parents." Jace says. I smile thinking about what the future holds for me and Ally. "I can't believe Dez got married!" Trish exclaims. We all laugh. "None of us ever expected it." Ally says giggling. I gently squeeze Ally's hand and she looks at me, "Guys, we better get going if we want to make it to the reception before the bride and groom." I say standing up with Ally. Me, Ally, Trish and Jace walked out of the church and headed to the Wade's reception.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV**

Me, Austin, Trish, and Jace walked back inside after sending the new married couple off. We had been at the reception now for a couple of hours, it was around 6 in the afternoon, and I was getting tired. We went and sat back at our table as we watched people begin to leave. "Be right back Alls." Austin said as he got up. I watched him as he walked over to the DJ. "You look like you're getting tired Ally." I look back over at Trish. "Yea, I am a little. We've danced a good bit today." "Yea, the heels came off a long time ago." Trish said giggling. I laughed with her. It sure was nice seeing my best friend again. "Well I can't exactly wear heel-" I begin, then I hear the sound of a guitar strum out of the speakers. _Our song. _I smile as I turn around to see Austin with one hand out, "May I have this dance?" he asks. "Of course." I say standing up and taking his hand. We walk to the center of the dance floor as I hear Austin's voice come over the speakers, "Last summer we met, we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened." Austin pulls me close and softly sings in my ear, "Then autumn it came, we were never the same, those nights that we think felt like magic. And I wonder if you miss me too. If you don't there is one thing that I wish you knew." I really enjoyed dancing with Austin, but I was afraid I was going to have to sit down. My back was absolutely throbbing. "Austin," I whisper up at him, "can we sit down. I'm really tired sweety." "Come here, put your feet on mine. I promise this is the last song" Austin gently told me. I stepped up onto his feet as Austin swayed with me. I laid my head on his chest as he began to sing again, "Would you know what to say if I saw you today, would you let it all crumble to pieces. Cuz I know that I should, forget you if I could, I can't yet for so many reasons. I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you, every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind, all the time, it's true. I think about you, you, you, you, you. I think about you, you, you, you." I begin to nod off as Austin rocked me back and forth in his arms.

**Austin's POV  
><strong> "I think about you, you, you, you. Oooh." I sing as the song ends. I look down at Ally and she had fallen asleep. I smile as I pick her up in my arms. "She fell asleep didn't she?" Trish whispers to me as her and Jace walk off of the dance floor. "Yea, she's pretty tired." I whisper back. I pick up the car keys off of the table with Ally in my arms. "Me and Trish are going to be in town for about a week, how about we come and see you guys tomorrow?" Jace asks. "Absolutely, I know Ally would really enjoy that. Maybe we could go over some new dance routines Jace." "That would be awesome Austin!" "Is around two good?" Trish asks me. "Yea, two's good with us. Well I better get on home with Ally." I say walking towards the door. "See you guys tomorrow. Bye!" I hear Trish say as I walk out to the car. When we get to the car,I set Ally's feet on the ground and hold her up as I open the door. I pick her up and place her in the passenger's side. She stays asleep while I buckle her up and shut the door. I go around to the other side of the car and get in. I crank the car and look over at Ally. I brush a piece of hair out of her eyes, put the car in reverse, and start home.

**Ally's POV**

I wake up and look around me. I'm in the car. I feel my hand in Austin's. I look in front of the me to see the sun setting and I let out a yawn. I turn toward Austin who looks over at me. "Hey sleepy head." "Where are we going? What happened?" I asked confused. "Well, when we were dancing, you kind of fell asleep on me. So I picked you up and we're headed home." _Oh gosh, was I really that tired? _"I'm so sorry Austin." I say blushing, embarrassed. "It's perfectly fine. You woke up early today, and you've been on your feet all day. I understand Alls." I looked down at my belly. "Why do you make me so tired baby?" We pulled into the driveway and Austin cut the car off. He reached over and placed his hand on my cheek, "Because he or she's growing and using up all of Mommy's energy." Austin said before giving me a kiss. We got out and walked into the house. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the jar of pickles. Austin went upstairs to change out of his tux as I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. I was munching on pickles when Austin came back down about 30 minutes later. "What took so long?" I ask. "Oh I went ahead and took a shower." That's when I notice he has his pajamas on. "Oh, okie doke." He sits beside me and turns on the TV. "How many of those have you eaten?" he says looking at the pickle jar suspiciously. "Ummm, you know..." I mumble off. Austin laughs. "Could I have one?" "Sure." I say handing him the jar. He looks in the jar, "Ally, there's only one left." "Oh." He pulls the pickle out, "Wanna halve it?" Naw, you can have it. I've gotta go get ready for bed." I say getting up. "Alrighty, I'll be up in a few Alls." "Okay honey." I say as I begin to climb the stairs.

**Austin's POV**

I went around and made sure the doors were locked before I headed upstairs. I walk into the bedroom and see Ally brushing her wet hair. I come up behind her; she sees me in the mirror and smiles. "Let me." I say as I take the brush from her hands. I begin to brush her hair as she hums. "So Trish and Jace said they'd come over tomorrow around two." "It's going to be great catching up with Trish. We hardly get to see each other anymore." I set the brush down and wrap my arms around Ally's shoulders. "I know you wish she could be here more." Ally places her hands on my arms, "Yea, especially through the pregnancy, it'd be nice to have my best friend here." Ally looks down. I kiss the top of her head and comfort her. She looks up at me and smiles, "Speaking of best friends, I'm really happy for Dez." I smile back, "Me too, hey, you know what Ally?" "What is it?" Ally asks standing up. "All of team Austin & Ally are married now." "We are, aren't we?" she says giggling. "I can't believe I met you twelve years ago. Time flies." I say, remembering meeting Ally at Sonic Boom. "Time really does fly when you're doing what you love. With the man that you love." Ally says tiptoeing and giving me a kiss. "I love you too Ally." I say wrapping my arms around her. _Twelve years flew by, oh so fast, but I loved every second of them, because I was with Ally._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading my story(:  
>Tell me what you think, or what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's POV**

_Ugh. _I turned over and looked at the alarm clock, _5:30._ I still had another hour to sleep, but I couldn't sleep. I had been awake for sometime now. I didn't want to wake Austin, he was sleeping so soundly. I sit up and pull out my phone when I hear my stomach growl. _Hmm, maybe I could start breakfast just a tad bit earlier today. _I get up out of bed, making sure not to wake up Austin. I walk downstairs and turn on the kitchen light. _What should I cook? _I start looking through the cabinets when I see what I'm going to make, pancakes, Austin's favorite.

I was almost finished cooking the last batch of pancakes when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see my sleepy husband. "Good morning." I say taking up the pancakes. He walks up behind me and looks over my shoulder, "I thought I smelt something delicious. How long have you been up?" I glance over at the clock, "Oh, for about 40 minutes." "Why didn't you wake me up sweetie?" "You were up early yesterday and you needed your sleep." "Well, thanks for cooking breakfast Alls." he says kissing my head.

Since it was Saturday, we didn't have to go to Sonic Boom. After eating breakfast, Austin helped me wash the dishes. "What do you wanna do until Trish and Jace get here?" I ask, putting the last plate up. "Hmm, wanna work on some music?" he asks me. "I'd love to." I say smiling. I go upstairs, grab my songbook, and head back down to the den. I go and sit by Austin at the piano. "Let me see what you got?" I hand him my songbook and he begins to flip through. I'm playing around with a few keys when he stops on a page. "Ally, this is beautiful." I look over at the song he's looking at. "It's not even complete Austin, it's just a chorus.' "Its still amazing so far." He begins to play what I have so far, "God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. For when I think I've lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you." I smile up at him. "Wow Ally." "So you like it?" I say giggling. "I think it might be one of your best." he says looking down at me. "Well, I have some pretty wonderful inspiration." I say laying my head on his shoulder. For the rest of the morning we work on our new song.

**Austin's POV**

After having lunch, me and Ally decided to just watch some TV 'til Jace and Trish got there. We were midway into _The Last Song_ when we heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it Alls." I said as I got up and went to the door. I opened it up to see Trish and Jace, "Hey Austin!" Trish said. "Hey guys, come on in. Ally's just in the living room." We walked to the living room and I sat back down by Ally. "Hey guys! I'm so sorry I fell asleep last night." Ally said with a tint of pink in her cheeks. "No problem Ally, as soon as I got to the hotel, I went to sleep too." Trish said. "You know you guys could totally stay here while you're in town." I said. "We wouldn't want to invade your privacy." Jace said. "Nonsense. You're some of our best friends, we'd love to have you guys here." Ally said. "Do you want me to tell them?" Jace asked, looking at Trish. "I'll tell them." she said. Then she turned towards me and Ally, "Austin, Ally. Me and Jace are moving back to Miami next month!" "Trish! Really!?" Ally said, jumping up and giving Trish a hug. "Yea. It's been kinda tough managing Austin so far away, and I miss you guys too much, we both do." she said glancing over at Jace. "I'm so glad you guys are moving back." I said, joining in on a group hug. We separated and Ally and Trish sat on the love-seat beside the couch. "Have you guys found a house yet?" "We're actually going to rent an apartment until we find a house." Trish said. "Ah! I'm just so happy I'm going to have my best friend back!" Ally said giving Trish another hug. I smiled and looked over at Jace who was sitting beside me, "Having Trish around is exactly what Ally needed. Since her mom is in Europe, she doesn't really have a female around to talk to." "I understand man, Trish hasn't had anyone either." We look back over at the girls, and they're getting up. "Where are you two lovely ladies headed off to?" I ask. "Me and Trish are going to have some girl time, so we're going to see a movie." Ally said smiling. "Okay, me and Jace will stay here and work on some dance moves." Jace stood up and wrapped his arms around Trish, "See ya later honey." "Bye Jace." she said before letting go. I walk Trish and Ally to the door and grab Ally's hand before they walk out, "Bye sweetie. Be careful." I say before giving her a kiss. "Don't worry, I will Austin." "Aww." I hear as we look back over at Trish. "You two have fun." I say as they walk away and I close the door. I walk back in the living room and see Jace turning on some music. "Ready to get started?" "Totally." I say as the music begins to flow out of the speakers.

**Ally's POV**

Me and Trish were on our way to the theater and jamming to some Toby Mac. We begin to sing together as we stopped at the red light, "If You wanna steal my show, I'll sit back and watch You go. If You got somethin' to say, go on and take it away. Need You to steal my show, can't wait to watch You go. So take it away." Trish drives on as the light turns green. I look out the window and see a semi-truck headed our way. That's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

**Austin's POV**

"Okay, let's go over it again Jac-" _**BUZZ. **_"Excuse me a second." I say as I pull my phone out of my pocket. "Hello?" _"Hello. Is this Austin Moon?" _"Yes, I'm Austin Moon." _"Austin, your wife has been in a car accident. A semi ran an intersection and hit her car in the back passenger's side. It flipped the car. Her friend Trish de la Rosa was driving and called 911 right after the crash." _My eyes begin to tear up as I ask the officer, "Is Trish there? Can I speak to her?" I hear the phone being handed to someone, and then I hear Trish, _"Austin?" _"Trish! Are you and Ally okay?" _"I'm fine. I just got banged up a little bit, but Ally..." _she begins to sniffle. "Trish, where's Ally!?" Jace looks over at me worried. _"When we were hit, she was knocked unconscious, and she hasn't woken up yet. They're putting her on a stretcher now. We're about to be taken to the hospital." _"I'm on my way now Trish!" I hung up the phone and grabbed the car keys. "What happened?" Jace asks me. "Ally and Trish were in a wreck. I'll tell you what happened on the way there. Come on!" I run out the door as tears began streaming down my cheeks. _Dear God, please let my Ally be okay._


	8. Chapter 8

**Austin's POV**

We parked at the hospital, and me and Jace got out and ran inside. I had told him everything on the way here, and he was beyond worried about Trish. The only person I had on my mind was my sweet Ally and our baby. _Dear Lord, please let them be okay. _We run up to the nurse behind the desk, "Hey. Has an ambulance came in with car accident victims?" A shudder ran through me. "Yes sir. It arrived just moments ago. May I have your name?" "I'm Austin Moon. My wife was in the car crash. "Yes, Ally Moon. Follow me." The nurse stood, and me and Jace followed her as she walked deeper into the hospital. We rounded a corner and came into a long hallway of doors. "Let's see...room 415B." The nurse said looking down at a piece of paper. "That will be the last door on the right." "Thanks." Jace said as we dashed off to see our wives. We got to the door and knocked. The door opened and there stood Trish. She was teary eyed and her left wrist was in a splint. Jace grabbed her. "Oh Trish, are you okay sweetie?" _Ally, where's Ally? _"Yeah. I just cracked my wrist. It's Ally I'm worried about." she said as she broke into tears. "Where is she?" I asked in a panic. "They took her back as soon as we got here Austin." "What's wrong?" "She never woke up. She's been unconscious since the wreck." Trish said as tears streamed down her face. Jace wrapped her in a hug as I sat down in one of the cold, metal chairs. I put my face in my hands as I began to cry. I couldn't help it. _My Ally is hurt. She hasn't woken up. Will she wake up? She has to wake up! We're going to have a baby in six months. The baby. The baby has to be okay. They haven't even seen the world yet. _I feel Trish come over and sit beside me. She hugs me as Jace places his hand on my shoulder.

About an hour later, we hear a knock on the door. The door opens and a doctor appears. "Austin Moon?" "That's me!" I say standing up. "Austin, when Ally was in the crash, her head hit the light on the ceiling of the car." "Is she okay? Can I see her?" "Before you see her, there's something I must tell you. Because of her collision with the light, she has entered into a coma." Everything became fuzzy as tears filled my eyes. "We don't know why this happened, but we're taking care of the her the best way we know how." "Is she going to wake up? Is the baby going to be okay?" "As long as we keep her on an IV and keep her body nourished, the baby will continue to grow, so yes, the baby is going to be fine." "When will she wake up doctor?" "We don't know yet. It could be weeks, or it could be months." "What room is she in?" "She's in room 212 on the 4th floor." "Thanks." I walked out of the room as the doctor began to examine Trish's wrist. I started walking towards the elevator. _I don't know if I can look at Ally like this. I have to. I have to be strong for her, and our baby. _I got into the elevator and traveled up to the 4th floor. _**DING! **_The doors opened on Ally's floor. I looked across the hall and see room #202. _Ten more rooms. I'm ten more rooms away from Ally. _I jogged down the hall and stopped in front of room #212. _Lord, give me the strength that I need to be there for her. _I reached out and grabbed the cold, metal doorknob. I opened the door and looked around the corner. There she was. My beautiful Ally laying still in a hospital bed. All kinds of IVs and machines were hooked up to her. I walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Hey Alls." I grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside her bed. I wrapped my hand around her's and looked up at her. Her hair was a tangled mess, but she still was gorgeous. I ran my other hand through her hair, trying to gently get the tangles out. "Ally, you need to wake up sweetie. I need you to help me finish the song we started today. You remember it don't you?" I began to sing, not to remind Ally of our song, but mainly to comfort me, "God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. For when I think I've lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you." A single tear rolls down cheek as I lay my forehead on Ally's bed. _You'll get better Ally. I know you will, because there's no way I could make it without you._


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin's POV**

It has been three weeks since Ally was in the crash. _Three long weeks. _Dez and Carrie had come back early from their honeymoon when they heard about Ally. Trish felt guilty about it, I assured her it wasn't her fault; she wasn't doing anything wrong. There was plenty of time on my hands, so while I sat by Ally and waited for her to wake up, I decided to finish our song, for her. I was thinking I would play it for her when she woke up. I had finished a couple of days ago and was still waiting. It was around 8:00, so it was time for me to read to Ally before I went to sleep. I had temporarily moved in with Ally while she was here. I slept on the let-out chair that was by her bed; it wasn't that comfortable, but I would do anything to stay with her. I picked up my Bible off the table and sat down beside Ally on the hospital bed. I flipped open to Ally's favorite book, Esther. I began to read as I wrapped my hand around Ally's, "On the seventh day, when King Xerxes was in high spirits from wine, he commanded the seven eunuchs who served him—Mehuman, Biztha, Harbona, Bigtha, Abagtha, Zethar and Karkas—to bring before him Queen Vashti, wearing her royal crown, in order to display her beauty to the people and nobles, for she was lovely to look when the attendants delivered the king's command, Queen Vashti refused to come. Then the king became furious and burned with it was customary for the king to consult experts in matters of law and justice, he spoke with the wise men who understood the times and were closest to the king—Karshena, Shethar, Admatha, Tarshish, Meres, Marsena and Memukan, the seven nobles of Persia and Media who had special access to the king and were highest in the kingdom. "According to law, what must be done to Queen Vashti?" he asked. "She has not obeyed the command of King Xerxes that the eunuchs have taken to her."Then Memukan replied in the presence of the king and the nobles, "Queen Vashti has done wrong, not only against the king but also against all the nobles and the peoples of all the provinces of King Xerxes. For the queen's conduct will become known to all the women, and so they will despise their husbands and say, 'King Xerxes commanded Queen Vashti to be brought before him, but she would not come.' This very day the Persian and Median women of the nobility who have heard about the queen's conduct will respond to all the king's nobles in the same way. There will be no end of disrespect and discord."Therefore, if it pleases the king, let him issue a royal decree and let it be written in the laws of Persia and Media, which cannot be repealed, that Vashti is never again to enter the presence of King Xerxes. Also let the king give her royal position to someone else who is better than she. Then when the king's edict is proclaimed throughout all his vast realm, all the women will respect their husbands, from the least to the greatest."The king and his nobles were pleased with this advice, so the king-" _Ally's hand. She just moved._ I looked down at Ally's hand, her fingers were slowly wrapping around mine. I closed my Bible and set it at the foot of her bed. I stood up and looked down at Ally. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me, "Austin?" I leaned down and kissed her forehead. _Thank you God. _"Don't talk sweetie, let me go get a nurse." I didn't want to leave her, but I had to get the doctor. I dashed down the hallway thankful that I had my Ally back.

**Ally's POV**

I opened my eyes and there stood Austin standing by me. My hand was in his, "Austin?" "Don't talk sweetie, let me go get a nurse." Then he placed my hand by my side and ran out of the room. _What am I doing at a hospital? Oh no, was something wrong with the baby. _I looked down at my stomach, which was bigger. _Wait, why have I gotten so much bigger. What's going on? Where did Austi-_ That's when I remember. _The semi. It must have hit me and Trish. Where's Trish? Is she okay? How long have I been here? Did it hurt the baby? I want Austin. _I was about to break into tears when I see Austin come back into the room. He sees that I'm about to break down, so he comes and sits by me and wraps me up in his arms. "It's okay Alls. Everything's okay now." He rocked me back and forth and I began to calm. A couple of minutes later a doctor walks into the room, "Hello Mrs. Moon. I'm glad you're back with us." Austin pulled back and sat up beside me. "Is it okay for her to talk doctor?" Austin asked, worried. "Let's do a check up on her first." The doctor's then did everything from shining lights in my eyes to giving me an ultrasound to check on the baby. After they had ran every test they possibly could, the doctor looked back over at me and Austin, "We still don't understand why this happened, but you seem to be in good health now. I want to keep you here until tomorrow, just to make sure you'll be okay. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to dismiss you. Goodnight." the doctor said as he walked out of the room. "Thanks doctor." Austin said as he shut the door behind him. I looked over at Austin as he walked back to me, "Austin, can you hold me?" "Of course Alls." He sat be on the bed and I crawled into his lap. "Austin, was I really in a coma for three weeks?" "Yea, sweetie. You hit your head when the semi flipped you and Trish over; none of the doctors understand why you went into the coma though. It was all in God's plan, and I can't complain because He gave you back to us." He kissed the top of my head as I thought about what he said. "So our car flipped over? Is Trish okay?" "Trish is fine, she only cracked her wrist. Oh! That reminds me, I need to tell everyone the good news!" He reached over on the table and picked up his phone. He sent out a text to everyone as another question popped into my mind, "Did the crash hurt our baby?" I looked up at him. "Thanks to God, it didn't. Our little baby was perfectly safe." he said as he placed a hand on my belly. "The doctor's came in twice a week and made sure he or she was developing like they need to." I look over at the mess on the let-out chair beside the bed. "Austin, did you stay here with me?" "Yep. I slept right by you every night. There wasn't no way I was leaving you and our baby." I smile and nuzzle my head in Austin's chest. "Thanks Austin. I love you so much." "I love you too Alls." For a couple of more hours me and Austin just talked and cuddled. _Three weeks without Austin. I had missed out on three weeks with my best friend. _I prayed I never had to go without him for that long again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! I won't be updating as often since school has started back up. If I get at least 10 reviews on this chapter though, I will try my best to update a new chapter before next Sunday!<br>Remember Jesus loves y'all you guys! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Austin's POV  
><strong>  
>It had been a week since Ally was released from the hospital. We were laying in our bed watching a movie to end the day. The ending titles were rising on the screen and Ally slipped out of bed to take the DVD out. "It sure feels nice to be home." she said smiling. "It's nice to have things back to normal." I say laying my head against the headboard. Ally comes back over to the bed and jumps under the covers. She reaches over to the lamp stand and picks up her song book. "I sure haven't been in here in a long time." she says rubbing the outside of her book. That's when I remember. <em>I've finished our song. <em>"Ally, before you open it up, come with me." I grab her hand and we walk downstairs. "What're you doing honey?" she asks me. I wink at her and lead her into the den. I sit down at the piano with Ally and look over at her, "May I see your songbook muh-lady?" "Of course." she says handing me the book while giggling. I open it up to our finished song and begin to play

_I've been a walking heartache_  
><em>I've made a mess of me<em>  
><em>The person that I've been lately<em>  
><em>Ain't who I wanna be<em>  
><em>But you stay here right beside me<em>  
><em>Watch as the storm goes through<em>  
><em>And I need you<em>  
><em>God gave me you for the ups and downs<em>  
><em>God gave me you for the days of doubt<em>  
><em>For when I think I've lost my way<em>  
><em>There are no words here left to say, it's true<em>  
><em>God gave me you<em>  
><em>There's more here than what we're seeing<em>  
><em>A divine conspiracy<em>  
><em>That you, an angel, lovely<em>  
><em>Could somehow fall for me<em>  
><em>You'll always be love's great martyr<em>  
><em>I'll be the flattered fool<em>  
><em>And I need you<em>  
><em>God gave me you for the ups and downs<em>  
><em>God gave me you for the days of doubt<em>  
><em>For when I think I've lost my way<em>  
><em>There are no words here left to say, it's true<em>  
><em>God gave me you<em>  
><em>On my own I'm only half of what I could be<em>  
><em>I can't do without you<em>  
><em>We are stitched together and what love has tethered<em>  
><em>I could never undo<em>  
><em>God gave me you for the ups and downs<em>  
><em>God gave me you for the days of doubt<em>  
><em>God gave me you for the ups and downs<em>  
><em>God gave me you for the days of doubt<em>  
><em>For when I think I've lost my way<em>  
><em>There are no words here left to say, it's true<em>  
><em>God gave me you<em>  
><em>Gave me you<em>  
><em>Gave me you<em>

**Ally's POV**

I just couldn't help it; halfway through the song the waterworks came. _It's so beautiful. I can't believe Austin finished it. _"Gave me you..." Austin sings as the song ends. He looks over at me and I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a kiss full of salty tears and joy. I pull away and look into Austin's eyes, "Austin Monica Moon, I love you more than words could ever say." He places his hand on my neck and pulls me in for another kiss. I deepen the kiss as I feel Austin picking me up.  
>It sure was great to be home with my amazing husband.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a short, filler chapter because I haven't updated in forever. I do not own "God Gave Me You", all rights go to David Barnes. Hope y'all enjoy, hope it wasn't too sensitive near the end. Love you guys! God bless!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally's POV**

I woke up cold. Very cold. I looked down to see that Austin had kicked all of the covers off of me, again. _I wish he wasn't so hot natured. _I reach down to pull the covers back up on me when I feel it. _A flutter. It felt like butterflies. _I stop and sit up. _Was that the- No it couldn't be. _I reach over on my lamp stand gently and grab my phone, trying not to wake Austin up. I open my baby app. _Let's see I'm 17 weeks so..._ I start reading and then stop when I find what I'm looking for. _That was the baby. I felt the baby. _I place my hand on my stomach and look down at the life growing inside of me. _The baby was moving. Whoah. This is so incredible. I've gotta tell Austin. _ I look over at Austin who's sleeping soundly. _Should I wake him? He's sleeping so well and he hasn't gotten much sleep lately with me being in the hospital and everything and I don't want him to not get enough sleep because when he doesn't get enough sleep he get's cranky- Stop it Ally, stop rambling. You can wake him to tell him and then let him go back to sleep. _I gently begin poking his shoulder. "Austin, baby wake up, something happened." I whisper. "Austin, wake up." Nothing. _Hmmmm. _I lean down and press my lips against his. In no more than 3 seconds his eyes flicker open. I pull away, smiling at my accomplishment. "Well good morning, what was that for?" Austin asks me with a staggering smile on his lips. "I needed to wake you up, and I knew that would work." I say winking at him. "So, whatcha want?" he asks, sitting up beside me. "Okay, so I woke up and I was freezing because you kicked the covers off of me again." I say giving him an evil eye, "I reached down to pull them back up on me when I felt this strange feeling in my abdomen." His face started to grow with worry the moment I said that, so I quickly continued. "It wasn't a pain, but this weird fluttering sensation. Austin, I felt our baby move. It was the most amazing thing!" I say looking back down at my stomach. Austin wraps his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder. He isn't saying anything so I look up at him, "Is there something wrong sweetheart?" "He looks back down at me and replies, "Not at all. It's just so amazing that something so small has life; that you're carrying another life within you; that the life growing inside of you is a part of you and me; we're so blessed Ally." "I know Austin." I say leaning up and giving him a peck on the cheek.

**Austin's POV**

"I'm gonna get on up and start breakfast." Ally says while starting to slide out of my embrace. I look over at the clock by our bed, 7:43. "Oh come back here, we still got like 17 more minutes before we have to get up." She gets up anyway, but to my surprise, she walks over to my side, and crawls under the covers on top of my lap. She rests her head on my chest while I wrap my arms around her. I sit there holding her for a couple of minutes, then I here Ally break the silence, "What do you want Austin?" "For what, breakfast?" I ask, confused. "No, do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?" she asks me. "Do you want my honest answer Alls?" She nods her head against my chest. "Well, I honestly want a boy and a girl. It doesn't matter who comes first." "Just one boy and one girl?" she asks, trying not to let her disappointment slip through." "I want as many kids as God blesses us with. Even if that means we're gonna have 21, I'll love all of them just as much as I would have loved two." "Thank sweetie." she says wrapping her arms around me. "For what?" I say looking down at her. "For always knowing just what to say." I kiss the top of her head and look back over at the clock, 8:03. "Looks like we should get up, don't wanna be late for Sunday school." I say flipping the the blankets off of us. "Okay, I'll head downstairs and see if I can get some omelets started." Ally hops down while I head into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Ally's POV**

I'm pouring two glasses of orange juice when Austin walks into the kitchen. "Well you smell nice." I say taking the glasses to the table. "Why thank you." he says pulling my chair out for me. He sits down beside me and reaches his hand out for mine. I bow my head and Austin begins to pray, "Dear Lord, thank you for this food that we are about to eat. Thank you for the juice we are about to drink, and most importantly, thank you for Ally and our little baby. I pray that You be with us today as we go and visit our friends, and when we attend church today, I pray that we worship you wholeheartedly and it is not in vain. In Jesus name we pray, amen." "Amen." I say after Austin. I begin to cut up my omelet as Austin looks over at me, "You ready to meet up with everyone today Alls?" "Yes! Its gonna be great to have everyone together again." I say smiling. I take a bite of my food when Austin turns toward me, "This isn't going to be too much on you so soon after the coma is it sweetie?" "Of course not. Besides this little back ache, I feel perfectly fine." I say, reassuring him. I finish up my food as Austin begins to eat his, and I head upstairs to get ready, anticipating the day ahead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Austin's POV**

After Pastor Mike finished his sermon and begin to pray, me & Ally slid out of our pew and walked to the piano. We sat down and Ally begin to play the invitation song as Pastor Mike said Amen. I started to sing as a young lady came to the alter for prayer,

He is jealous for me,  
><span>Loves like a hurricane, I am a tree,<span>  
><span>Bending beneath the weight of His wind and mercy.<span>

Ally leaned toward the microphone to sing,

_When all of a sudden,_  
><em>I am unaware of these afflictions eclipsed by glory,<em>  
><em>And I realize just how beautiful You are,<em>  
><em>And how great Your affections are for me.<em>

I joined in with her,

**And oh, how He loves us, oh,**  
><strong>Oh, how He loves us,<strong>  
><strong>How He loves us all<strong>  
><em>He is jealous for me,<em>  
><em>Loves like a hurricane, I am a tree,<em>  
><em>Bending beneath the weight of His wind and mercy.<em>  
><span>When all of a sudden,<span>  
><span>I am unaware of these afflictions eclipsed by glory,<span>  
><span>And I realise just how beautiful You are,<span>  
><span>And how great Your affections are for me.<span>  
><strong>And oh, how He loves us, oh,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, how He loves us,<strong>  
><strong>How He loves us all<strong>  
><span>Yeah, He loves us,<span>  
><em>Oh, how He loves us,<em>  
>Oh, how He loves us,<br>_Oh, how He loves._  
><strong>And we are His portion and He is our prize,<strong>  
><strong>Drawn to redemption by the grace in His eyes,<strong>  
><span>If his grace is an ocean, we're all sinking.<span>  
><strong>And Heaven meets earth like an unforeseen kiss,<strong>  
><strong>And my heart turns violently inside of my chest,<strong>  
><em>I don't have time to maintain these regrets,<em>  
><em>When I think about the way...<em>  
><span>He loves us<span>,  
><strong>Oh, how He loves us,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, how He loves us,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, how He loves.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, He loves us,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, how He loves us,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, how He loves us,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, how He loves.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, He loves us,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, how He loves us...<strong>  
><strong>Oh, how He loves us...<strong>  
><strong>Oh, how He loves us.<strong>

After service, me and Ally walk to the car together. I unlock her door and let her in, and I walk around to the driver's side. "I love that song so much!" I hear Ally say as I'm sliding behind the wheel. "It's definitely one of my favorites." I say wrapping my hand around hers as we pull away from the church. A couple moments go by when I hear Ally say, "I'm so thankful that I get to praise God with such a wonderful man." "You're an incredible woman Alls." I say, trying to keep my eyes on the road, but wanting to steal a glance of her beauty. "So when is everyone suppose to be coming over?" I ask her. "Around 1:30." she says. I glance at the clock in our car, its already 12:33. "Only 1 more hour then!" I say, excited about seeing everyone again, under good circumstances. I pull into the driveway and park the car. Me and Ally walk into the house as I begin to think, _under good circumstances. The last time we were all together was 2 weeks ago; we were in a cold hospital room and my Ally-gator was unconscious._ We sit on the couch and I look over at her, saddened by the memory. She glances over at me and sees my sudden mood change, "What's wrong Austin?" I'm quiet for a moment, then I answer, "I was just remembering the last time we were all together. You had been in the hospital for two weeks, and everyone had come to visit us and see how you were doing. You don't even remember it because you were unconscious." My throat begins to tighten from the memory. Ally turns toward me and sits on her legs. "Austin, look at me." she tells me. I turn my head towards her and she holds my hand and squeezes it, "That is in the past. I am perfectly okay now. There's nothing you need to worry about. Everything that happened happened for a reason. We may not know what that reason is right now, but someday it will all make sense." Its hard to swallow as I look into her eyes, "But you have no idea what it was like just watching you lay there, so still, not knowing if you were ever going to come back to me-" with my voice cracking I stop, I can't go on without breaking down. She places her hands on both sides of my face and kisses my forehead, "Its okay baby. Its okay. Its just you and me here right now." I lay my head in the crook of her neck as I feel my face becoming moist. It felt good to finally be able to let it out. I've been holding it in, being strong for Ally, but it was finally okay to let it go.

**Ally's POV**

_Poor sweetheart. I didn't know this had affected him so badly. He's always there for me, strong and secure. I didn't know this had cut him so deep. I hope he never has to feel like this again. _I wrap my arms around him as my blouse becomes damp with his tears. I kiss the top of his head, not knowing what to say. A couple of moments later he pulls away. I take my hands and thumb away the wet spots on his cheeks. He opens his arms and I crawl into them, knowing he wanted to be comforted. A couple of minutes later his chest stops heaving and his breathing returns to normal. I look up at him, "Are you okay now sweetheart?" "Yes, but I'm sorry I broke down Ally. I shouldn't have done that. I'm suppose to be the strong one-" "Shhh" I place a finger to his lips, "We're all human and we all reach a breaking point sometimes. Just know that I'm always here for you. I love you Austin." A faint smile flashes across his lips as he leans down and kisses me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally's POV**

_Ding dong. _I look over at the clock, 1:32. "That must be the gang." I say looking down at Austin, who's head was laying in my lap. "I'll go let them in." he says as he sits up. I watch him as he stands and walks down the hallway to get to the front door. He hasn't been feeling very well within the past hour. Everything just came down on him and broke. _He seems to be a little bit better, but I don't know if we should go out today; maybe we can just all chill at the house or watch a movie or something. _I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I see Trish and Carrie walk into the living room. "Hey girls!" I stand and wrap them up in a group hug. I look towards the hall and see Austin walk in with Dez and Jace. "Hi Jace! Hey Dez!" I say, happy to see them again. Dez walks over to me and leans down to hug me. "I'm so glad you're doing better Ally." he tells me, "I'm sorry we haven't been able to come see you since you've gotten home. We've just been really busy." "Its fine Dez. I understand; you don't have to apologize." I say as I walk back over to the couch and sit down. Austin comes and sits on my left side as Trish takes the seat on my right. Jace sits in the recliner near Trish while Carrie and Dez take the love seat beside the couch. "Is it okay if we maybe hang out here today guys? I'm not feeling the best." I say. I was doing this for Austin, but in all honesty, my back was killing me today. "Of course. Its totally fine with us, right guys?" Trish says as she looks around at the others. "Absolutely!" Carrie proclaims, her curls bouncing. I smile and look up at Austin; I can tell he understands what I was doing, and he wraps his hand around mine as though to say 'thank you'.  
>"You're really starting to show." I hear Dez say as I look over at him and smile. "Not too long and we'll know for sure Aunt Trish is going to have a nephew." Trish says, winking at me and Austin. "Oh no. Uncle Dez is going to have a niece!" Dez quickly replies. Me and Austin burst out with laughter at the competitiveness between the two.<p>

**Austin's POV**

Being around everyone again was starting to make me feel better. I could always rely on Dez and Trish for a good laugh when I needed one. "So, Jace and Trish, did you finish moving into your apartment?" "Yea. We actually opened our last box last night." Jace tells me. "It feels really nice being home again." Trish says. "I could had never moved away from Miami." I tell them. "I totally understand." Trish replies. "Do y'all want anything to drink?" Ally offers. "Sure!" Carrie says. ""Come on girls, we'll go to the kitchen." Ally tells them as she stands up. Ally, Trish, and Carrie walk to the kitchen as Dez moves over on the couch so he can be between me and Jace. The red head looks over at me seriously, "You okay bro? You were looking kind of bummed when we showed up." "Oh, it was nothing." I say trying to cover it up. "Are you sure? If you need to talk about it with us, we can." Jace says, leaning up in the chair. I hold in my breath for a moment, and then let it out. "I let my thoughts and worries get the best of me earlier. I kept thinking about when Ally was in the coma and how I almost lost her." "Well that didn't happen, she's awake now Austin. She made it!" Dez says patting my shoulder, "You don't have to worry, just leave everything in God's hands. He's in control." I look over at Dez, "I know Dez, and I shouldn't be worrying, but I'm so afraid, because now, I could lose Ally _and_ our baby if something happened." I lean over and put my head in my hands as my thoughts begin to control me again. I hear Jace get up and he comes and stands beside me, "Can we pray for you bro?" he asks me. "Thank you." I say as we grasp each others hands and Dez begins to pray, "Dear Lord, please be with Austin and Ally as they go through this pregnancy and await the arrival of their child. Any worries Austin or Ally may be having, I pray that they would leave them at your throne. You're in control Lord, You are the ruler over everything, and everything happens the way that You have planned for it to. Thank you so much Lord for loving us and keeping us safe. In Jesus' name we pray, amen." I reach over and hug Dez, and then stand up and do the same for Jace.

**Ally's POV**

I rub my back as I open the refrigerator, "The aching back part of being pregnant is certainly starting to kick in now." I say, looking for the lemonade. "I'm sorry, do you need to sit down Ally?" Carrie asks worried. I turn around, "It wouldn't hurt." I say walking toward the table. "I'll get the drinks!" the blonde says as she hops up from her seat. I sit down in front of Trish. "Is it weird Ally?" Trish asks me. "Is what weird?" I asked, a little confused. "Being pregnant. Do you feel different?" "Well, I get more tired than I normally do. I've gotten a tad bit bigger, and my back aches a little, but that's pretty much it." I say as I Carrie sits down with three glasses. "The baby hasn't moved yet?" Carrie asks me. "Oh! I hadn't felt anything at all... until this morning!" Trish motions for me to go on. "Well I was sitting in bed, and I reached down to pull the covers up on me and I felt a tiny, little flutter." "Awww." they say in unison. "Before you know it, the baby's going to be kicking Ally!" Trish says excitedly. "I'm not sure I'm looking forward to that." I say laughing. "I can't wait for the baby to be born!" Carrie says, "Its going to be so adorable!" "I can't wait to be a mom." I look down at my little bump, "But I'm afraid of child birth." I say, getting a little weak just thinking about it. "I haven't talked to Austin about this yet. He's already worried, and I don't want to trouble him with other things." Trish reaches over the table and grabs my hand, "Everything is going to go perfectly fine. Austin is going to be there, and all of us too." She tells me. "Yea Ally. Almost every woman that's ever lived has gone through it. God is going to be with you every step of the way." Carrie says reassuring me. "And Ally?" Trish looks at me. "Yea?" "You need to talk to Austin about this before the baby comes. He would want to know." she says. "I know Trish. I'm going to talk to him." "Well, how about we go see what the guys are up to?" Carrie says. I smile and we walk back to the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

Around 9 o' clock everyone left. We had a good time together; we had a movie marathon and ordered a pizza to go with it. Being with team Austin & Ally was exactly what I needed. I felt like all of my worries were gone. I'm really thankful that Dez and Jace are my brothers in Christ and that they're always there to support me. They may not understand what I'm going through, but they were there for me.  
>I was laying in bed waiting for Ally to finish brushing her teeth. I see the bathroom light go out as she walks into the bedroom holding her back. "Is your back still hurting you sweetie?" I say sitting up. "Yea, and my shoulders are a little bit sore now too." she says walking towards the bed. "Come here." I say. I cross my legs and she comes over to me. "Sit down in front of me and face the wall." I tell her softly. She sits on the bed and I begin to massage her shoulders. "Thanks Austin." she says after letting out a sigh. After a couple of moments, I move from her shoulders to her upper back. "Feel any better?" I ask her. "Yea...Austin?" I hear her quietly say my name, "Yes Alls?" "I'm scared." I stop rubbing Ally's back and let my hands fall down her arms. "Why are you scared?" I ask her. "I'm afraid of delivering the baby..." I feel her arms tremble when she tells me this. "I don't know if I'll be able to take the pain." she says with her voice shaking. I stretch my legs out straight and wrap my arms around her as she lays back on my chest. "I've never been through something like this Austin. What if I can't deliver? What if something goes wrong? What if they have to take the baby by a C-section?" I know Ally is nervous because she is starting to ramble. I pick her up under her arms and set her in my lap so she's facing me. "Ally, sweetie, I'm going to be by your side the entire time. Everything is going to go exactly the way God has it planned out, so don't be afraid. He'll be with us through it all, just like He's with us now." I kiss her cheek to let her know everything's going to be okay."You promise you won't leave me during labor?" she asks looking up at me. "I promise." I tell her. She rests her head on my chest in contentment. I lay back in bed with her in my arms, reach over and switch the lamp off, and pull the covers over us. Ally is still trembling a tad, so I begin to sing to calm her nerves.<br>If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
>If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile<br>If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
>Anything you need that's what I'll be<br>You can come to me  
>"Goodnight sweetie, I love you." I say, and kiss the top of her head. "I love you too." I hear Ally gently say before she falls asleep. <em>Everything's going to be fine Ally, everything's going to be fine.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_One Month Later_

**Ally's POV  
><strong>"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Moon, are you ready to find out the gender of your baby today?" the doctor asked as she entered our clinic room. I looked over at Austin and smiled. "We sure are." I say looking back towards the monitor. "Since the nurse has already prepared you, just lay back and we'll get started." she said while entering my information into the computer. Austin placed a hand behind my back as he helped me lay down on the table. After a couple of moments she pulled out the wand, and began to maneuver it over my abdomen. "Austin, Allly, looks like you're having a baby boy! Congratulations!" _We're going to have a son._ I look over to see Austin who couldn't stop smiling. He grabbed my hand and and intertwined our fingers. "Would you like to hear his heartbeat?" the doctor asked us. "Yea." Austin said cheerfully. "Okay..." the doctor bent over to turn something on and then came back up. She placed the wand back over my abdomen and a strange look went across her face. She tried relocating the wand to a different area, but her face seemed to grow in worry. "Is something wrong?" I asked. The doctor took a few moments to collect her thoughts, then she looked over at me and Austin, "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Moon, but your baby doesn't have a heartbeat..." _Our baby doesn't have a heartbeat. _Tears began to come to my eyes.

I shot up in bed breathing hard. The back of my head was soaked from sweat. I begin to whimper thinking about my dream. Austin quickly sat up beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Ally, what wrong!?" "The- the baby. He- he died." I begin to cry. Austin wrapped his arms around me, "Ally, it was just a dream baby. Shhh, its okay." I begin to settle in his arms. "Austin, it felt so real though. We were at the doctor's. We had just found out we were going to have a boy, but when they went to check his heart beat, he-he didn't have one." I cling to Austin, wanting to forget the memory. "Alls, I promise you nothing like that is going to happen today. The baby's going to be perfectly fine, I promise." he kisses the top of my head. "I hope so." I whisper

**Austin's POV  
><strong>I look over at the clock, 6:00am. "Come here Alls, I'm going to make you some hot chocolate. That'll make you feel better." I grab her hand and we walk down to the kitchen together. I sit her down at the island bar and I get the milk and cocoa mix out. A couple of minutes later, I sit a steaming mug of hot coco in front of her. "Wait, there's one more thing." I say. I turn round and grab the whipped cream out the refrigerator. I spray some on top of her beverage, "There ya go honey." I say, happy with my work of art. I put everything back where it belongs as Ally blows on her drink. I sit beside her as she takes her first sip. "Ah, thanks baby." "You"re absolutely welcome." I tell her smiling, "So, you think the baby's a boy Alls?" "Hmmm, maybe, maybe not" she says giggling. "Well, we'll know for certain today." I say thinking about the appointment we've got to go to. "Are you excited Austin?" she asks, looking over at me. "Yea, I'm excited, but I'm also a little nervous." I confess. "Me too Austin." Ally says. We sit in silence while she finishes her hot chocolate. When she's done, I take her mug and rinse it out in the sink. "Since we're up kind of early, want to watch a movie?" I ask her. "Sure! Can I choose?" she asks. "Of course." I tell her as we walk into the living room. I sit on the couch as she goes to select a movie. A couple of moments later I see her put one into the DVD player, and she comes and sits by me. I wrap a blanket around us as I hear the opening number start, _"When it 's coming apart, you had it all." _I smile. _God's Not Dead. Our favorite._

**Ally's POV  
><strong>The movie was coming to an end because the Newsboys were performing 'God's Not Dead'. I was snuggled up with Austin under the blanket. I hadn't told Austin, but the baby was being very active today. The butterflies had been there almost since I had awoken from my nightmare a couple of hours ago. They would come and go, but they had never occurred this often. I looked down. _I hope I didn't upset the baby this morning. _The butterflies were taking a break at the moment, so I looked back at the TV, and that's when I felt it. It felt like a muscle spasm. I looked down. A couple of moments later, I felt it again, but this time I could distinctly tell the baby was elbowing me. My eyes widened. I looked over and whispered , "Austin?" He turned his head toward me. "The baby just elbowed me. Like I am certain I felt an elbow." He reached down and placed his hand on my bump, "So you're going to be a dancer little one?" I laughed at his comment. "If they keep up with all this movement, I think so." I said. "The baby's been moving around a lot?" he asked me. "They have today." 'Baby Moon is just excited that we find out if they are a boy or a girl today." he said smiling. "Speaking of, the appointment's in an hour. I think we should get ready." I say as I look at the TV. "I'll take the movie out and you can start getting ready." Austin said. He lifts the blanket off of us, and we begin to get ready for our anticipated day ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope y'all like it! I'm going to be headed back to school next Tuesday, so I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update, but I'm going to try my best! :)<br>Concerning the comment that said I should "tone down the God", sorry, but I can't. Jesus Christ is my lord and savior and I want to spread His love in anything and everything that I can. This includes my stories, especially my stories.  
>If y'all could, please leave me a review and tell me what ya think! I love reading them and hearing from you guys! :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Ally's POV  
><strong>Today had been a long day, I was exhausted, but I was so ecstatic! My doctor's appointment this morning couldn't have gone any better. I don't know why I had that silly nightmare. Our baby was perfectly healthy and we found out that we were going to have a daughter! Austin is so happy. He can't wait to spoil our little girl.

I hear Austin singing in the shower upstairs as I finish cooking dinner. I smile knowing he's so happy. To celebrate our wonderful news, we were going to have a nice romantic dinner. I had fixed chicken alfredo with my specialty breadsticks. I place two plates on the table and light a candle as I hear Austin come down the stairs. He wraps his arms around me from the back and I kiss his cheek. He smells like a summer rain. "Smells good Alls." We walk into the kitchen and get the food. As we go back into the dining room, I see Austin sit the alfredo down and then he comes around to my side of the table and pulls my chair out for me. "Thanks sweetie." I say appreciatively. I see him walk around to his side, but he quickly returns to me with his chair. "I thought I'd sit by you tonight." He places his chair right beside mine and sits down. He wraps his hand around mine as he thanks God for our food. When he's done, he's still holding tightly to my hand. Austin quickly realizes that he needs to fix our plates, so he lets go. As soon as our plates are filled with food his hand is back around mine. "Someone's being extremely sweet tonight." I say as he takes a bite of his breadstick. He intertwines our fingers and looks at me. He breaks off a piece of bread and holds it towards my mouth. I take a bite as he looks at me. "I love you so much Ally. I'm so happy we're gonna have a little girl. I hope she's as beautiful as you." I look up at Austin and smile, "When do you want to tell everyone Austy?" I said his nickname and he giggled, "Whenever you're ready." "How about this weekend?" "Perfect." he almost whispered into my ear. I wrap alfredo around my fork and feed Austin as he had just done for me. For the next half hour, me and Austin devoured our food by feeding each other, with the whispering of sweet nothings throughout.  
>When we were finished, we put our dishes in the sink and headed on upstairs. I quickly showered, ready to go to bed and get off my feet. When I walked in our room, Austin was already under the covers with the lights off. I walked over to my side and got under the blankets with him. He was faced the other way so I turned over also. Sleep felt so familiar earlier, but I soon as my head hit the pillow I was wide awake.<p>

**Austin's POV  
><strong>I felt Ally lie down beside me. I couldn't go to sleep without telling her goodnight, so I turned over and enveloped her in my arms. I brushed her hair back and kissed her temple, "Ally?" She moved and laid on her back, "Yea, Austin?" I noticed her voice wasn't hazy and she didn't seem sleepy. "I was going to say goodnight, but you're not sleepy are you?" I asked, propping up on my elbow. "I'm exhausted, but as soon as I got in bed my sleepiness went away." She folded her hands together and placed them on her stomach. She looked up at the ceiling blankly, wanting to go to sleep. I placed my hand over hers and thought about our baby girl beneath them. "I wonder if she'll have my hair or yours." I said, Ally looking over at me. "I hope she has your golden locks." Ally said. "But I hope she has your gorgeous brown eyes." I replied. I lean back in bed and wrap my arm around Ally's shoulders. "But whatever we do Alls, we must tell her everyday how much she is loved by us and by our King." Ally smiles brightly and says, "I know. Thank you so much." "For what?" I ask, looking down at her. "For loving God so much and wanting our daughter to know and love Him too." I lean down and kiss Ally. As we pull apart I feel her yawn. "I think you should get some sleep." I say, sliding back down on my pillow. "I think I can now. Night Austin, I love you so much." she nuzzles into my chest. "I love you too baby. And you little girl." I tell our daughter. We fell asleep that night, ready to spend the future ahead with our little one on the way.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Super short chapter because I wanted to go on and get the gender of the baby out there, and because I haven't updated in a while. Sorry guys! If you liked it tell me why and leave me a review. They always encourage me to keep writing. Sorry if this wasn't my best chapter. Hopefully it'll get better. LOVE y'all!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_35 Weeks Along_

**Ally's POV  
><strong>These past couple of months have been going good. Two months ago we revealed to everyone that the baby was a girl, and they were beyond ecstatic! Trish and I have had fun going shopping for stuff to decorate the nursery with. She and Dez are coming over later to help us decorate it. Sadly Carrie and Jace weren't going to be able to make it, but it's going to be fun having the original "fearsome foursome" together. I giggle remembering when Austin labeled us that.  
>I was sitting on the couch, anticipating when Austin would get home from Sonic Boom. I didn't go into work today because I wasn't feeling well this morning. The larger the baby and I got, the more tired and achy I seemed to get. In two weeks, I would be considered 'full term'. It wasn't long at all now. We would meet baby Moon very soon. The thought thrilled and terrified me at the same time. I was so ready to see her sweet face and be able to hold her, but the thought of labor and actually being responsible for another life was a little scary at times. Austin has told me everything is going to be fine, and I trust him. <em>Together we can go farther than the moon.<em> I smile thinking about the day he bought me my moon-sun necklace.  
>I reach over and grab my iPod. I find Francesca Battistelli and hit play. I pull my blanket up over me and lay back as I hear 'Holy Spirit' begin to flow through my earbuds.<br>_There's nothing worth more  
>That could ever come close<br>Nothing can compare  
>You're our living hope<br>Your presence, Lord..._

**Austin's POV  
><strong>"Thanks for giving me a ride over man." Dez tells me as I park the car. "No problem, you were coming over anyway." I say as I get out. We walk over to the back door and I stick my key in the lock. As I turn the key, I see Trish's car pull in behind us. I go ahead and open the door, but wait for Trish. "Hey Trish." Dez says as we walk in the house. "Hey guys. Are you ready to decorate!?" she said excitedly. "I don't think I'm as excited as you and Ally are, but oh yea, I'm ready." I say smiling. "Where's Ally?" Dez questions. "Hmmm, Ally!" I yell through the house. No answer. "I'll go find her while you guys go set up and get ready." Trish tells me. "Thanks Trish. Come on Dez, let's go get the paint out of the laundry room." "Race ya!" I hear Dez say while he sprints off, and just like that, the fun has begun.

I roll the last dip of peach pink onto the wall. I sigh, accomplished with what I have done. I turn around to see Dez laid out on the floor, holding his phone in front of his face. "That didn't take that long, did it Dez?" "Well, it actually took about two hours." "Two hours!? We've been up here two hours? Whaaat!?" "Yep, you just got so carried away, singing and painting." Dez laughs. "Well where is Ally and Trish?" Dez's eyes widen. "Weren't they suppose to come help?" "Yea!" Dez exclaims, jumping up. "Let's go find them." I say, determined. We walk down the stairs and turn the corner to check out the kitchen. "Nope, not in here." Dez says. "Let's try the living room." I say as I lead the way. We walk into a darkened living room, so I reach over to flip on the light. As soon as the light covers the room, me and Dez explode with laughter. There were Trish and Ally, asleep on the couch. "She's always sleeping on her job." Dez says while laughing. I look over at Dez and put a finger up to my lips, "Shhh. I have an idea." I walk over and gently pick up Ally. I motion my head towards Trish. Dez winks at me and tiptoes over towards her. "BOO!" he yells. "Ahh!" I hear Trish yell as Ally jumps in my arms. "Dez!" I whine. ""We were going to 'relocate' them, not scare them." I say shaking my head. "Sorry bro!" Dez says sheepishly. "Austin..." I hear Ally groggily say. "Hey sweetie." I say as I kiss her cheek and stand her up. "Why did you do that!?" I hear Trish angrily ask us. "It was Dez!" I say pointing. "Mhm, we'll talk more about this later." she says. Ally wraps her arms around me and lays her head on my chest. "I missed you today." she tells me. "I missed you too Alls. Are you feeling any better?" "After that nap, yes." she says, then she realizes we aren't alone. She buries her face in my shirt and says, "Heyyyy Trish and Dez." Trish and Dez chuckle. "Well while you girls were asleep, me and Dez got the whole nursery painted!" I say. Ally looks up at me. "Really?" "Really?" I hear Trish echo. "Yep, would y'all like to see." Dez asks. "Yes!" they both exclaimed. Dez and I walked the girls up the stairs to show them what we had finished in the nursery while they were asleep.

**Ally's POV  
><strong>We all walk into the nursery and I see the walls. "They're so cute!" "Thank you!" the boys say in unison. "Awww, I can't wait to start decorating!" Trish says. "We've got to wait a couple of hours for the paint to dry, then we can." Dez says. "Well until then, why don't we cook dinner?" I ask everyone. "YES!" Dez and Austin say loudly. Trish and I laugh, "Okay, okay." I say. We all go back down to the kitchen and start preparing dinner together.  
>The rest of the night was wonderful, we cooked and ate a delicious meal together, and then we decorated my baby girl's future room. Trish and I had so much fun decorating. We finally finished everything around 2 A.M. Dez decided to spend the night, but Trish said she had to get back home. We told her goodbye as she pulled out of our drive and we all walked back into the house. "Dez, you can sleep in our extra room upstairs if you want to." Austin tells him. "Sure bro." he says. The three of us all walk upstairs and head our different ways. It was now 3 A.M. and I was plenty ready to get some sleep. I walk over to our bed and plop down flat on my back, in the pitch black dark. Austin plops down beside me and intertwines our fingers. "We haven't had much alone time today, have we?" he says as he turns his head toward me. I turn my head and try to make out his face in the dark, "Naw, but I'm thankful that we got to spend some time with our best friends." "Me too." he says. I smile. Austin sits up and places his free hand and arm on the other side of me. I feel him hovering over me, and I close my eyes. He leans down and our lips connect. The feel of his lips on mine is something I'll never get tired of. He pulls away after a couple of moments and says, "Goodnight princess, try to get some sleep. Okay?" "Okay Austin." I say while I pull our quilt over us. Austin wraps me in his arms and we fall asleep to the soothing sound of each other breathing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Sorry it's been so long. Junior year is really busy and I just couldn't find the time to update. I hope you guys like it, even though I feel like this is a horrible chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Love y'all! God bless! :)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_38 Weeks_ Along

**Austin's POV_  
><em>**It has been a month since we painted and decorated the nursery for our baby girl. She hasn't come yet, but she should be here within the next week or so, according to the doctor. My Ally-gator has been so uncomfortable lately. We had a scare last week. Ally was in pain and we were afraid she was going into labor, but it turned out just to be Braxton Hicks contractions. I've tried to help ease Ally's pain and discomfort as much as I could. Right now we're laying in bed, in the mid of day, watching Frozen. This is the only place she has seemed comfortable lately. "Austy?" I feel Ally look over at me. "Yea baby?" I ask. "Could you maybe get me something to drink?" I smile, she still sounds so insecure when she asks me for something. "Of course sweetie, I'll be right back." I pat her hand and head to the kitchen to get her a glass of tea, he favorite. When I get back to our room, I see Ally sniffle with a tear in her eye. I look at the TV to see that Anna had just sacrificed herself for Elsa. I shake my head,_ only Ally_. I crawl back beside her and hand her her tea. "Thanks honey." she tells me. I sit back as she finishes watching the movie, knowing I need to talk to her about something, but it can wait until the movie's over.

**Ally's POV**  
>As Frozen ends with everyone skating, I look over at Austin, who is already looking at me, smiling. "What?" I ask, smiling back. "We need to seriously talk about something Alls." he says. "Okay..." "We haven't picked a name yet, and you're pretty close to your due date." "I know. I've been thinking about that." I tell him. "Well, where do you want to start?" he asks me. "Hmm, well you know I love the book of Esther." I say. "Mhm, what do you think about that name?" "I personally love it." I tell him. Austin's face is blank for a moment, and then he breaks into a wide grin, "Me too." "Yay! So is that going to be part of her name?" I ask him. "I'd love for it to be." Austin says. "Well, what are some important names that you like?" I ask him. He thinks for a minute and then looks at me, "I've always loved the name Kinsley." "Awwww, sweetie. That name's adorable!" "Okay, so is her name going to be Kinsley Esther, or Esther Kinsley?" I mumble to myself, "Kinsley Esther Moon...Esther Kinsley Moon... Kinsley Moon...Esther Moon..." Austin watches me as I contemplate the options. "I like Kinsley Esther better." "Kinsley Esther Moon, I love it Alls." Austin wraps me in a hug. Right before we pull away another sharp pain hits me. "Ow." I try to cry as quietly as possible, trying not to let Austin hear me. "Ally? Are you okay?" <em>Too late, he heard me. <em>"Yea, it was just another fake contraction. I'll be fine." "Are you sure? Do you need anything?" he asks me. "I'm kind of tired, could you hold me?" "Of course baby." he says. Austin holds me and I lay my head on his cool chest as I fall asleep.

**Austin's POV  
><strong>It was around 5 P.M. and Ally had been asleep ever since noon. I was walking around the house, bored. I slipped into Kinsley's nursery to make sure everything was okay. _Kinsley. _My heart smiled at her name. I sit down in the rocker in the corner of the room and pull out my phone. I open my Bible app and go to Esther, the book which Kinsley was named after. Time seemed to pass quickly when I got engrossed in reading Esther, before I knew it, I had reread the whole book. I recollected on what I had just read, and it inspired me. I looked under my bookmarks tab and began to scroll though my favorite verses. As soon as I found a few that I thought were suitable, I dashed to the garage and grabbed a couple of brushes and some paint. I couldn't wait to show Ally when I was finished.

**Ally's POV  
><strong>_Ahhh! _I woke up and sat up quickly. The pain was way more intense that time. _Maybe it'll pass. _I laid back down on my pillow and rested my hands on my belly. _Just go back to sleep Ally._ I closed my eyes, and laid there for a couple of minutes. Sleep wasn't coming back. I looked around and didn't see Austin. _Hmm... _I got up out of bed and went to look for him. I walked out of our room and heard humming. I followed his voice to the nursery. I walked in to see him laying a paint brush down and stepping back to look at the wall. I glanced to where he was also looking and I couldn't believe it! On every wall, Austin had painted a Bible verse. "Austin," I said softly, trying to not scare him, "it's beautiful." He turned around and smiled at me. "I was hoping you'd like it." "Like it? I love it!" I walk over to him and give him a hug. "Come here." he says as he grabs my hand, and we walk over to the rocker. He sits down and then pulls me into his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder, as he points to the far wall. "On the wall above her changing station I wrote Psalm 139:13, 'For you created my inmost being; you knit me together in my mother's womb.' Then on the wall that's right beside us I wrote Matthew 19:14, ' Jesus said, "Let the little children come to me, and do not hinder them, for the kingdom of heaven belongs to such as these.' On this wall," he says pointing, "I wrote 1 Samuel 1:27, ' I prayed for this child, and the Lord has granted me what I asked of him.'" I smile up at him. "And then above her crib, I wrote one of my absolute favorites, Proverbs 31:25 'She is clothed with strength and dignity; she can laugh at the days to come." "Austin, thank you." I say kissing his cheek. He places his hand on my belly, "I want Kinsley to know she is loved by our King. I want her to know Him." I smile at Austin and recite, "Train up a child in the way he should go: and when he is old, he will not depart from it." "Proverbs 22:6." Austins says as he begins to rock. "And that's exactly how we're going to raise her, and whoever else may come along." We sit in silence as Austin rocks me, and I slowly began drifting off back to sleep. I reach up to wrap an arm around Austin when the pain hits me again. "Ahh.." I grab the arm of the rocker as Austin abruptly stops rocking and leans up to look at me. "Ally do-" "Please don't move Aust..." I faintly whisper. The pain subsides right after and I look up at Austin. "Baby, I think Kinsley is ready." Austin is still shocked as to what just happened, but he quickly realizes. "Are you okay now?" he asks. "Yes, for now, but there's more to come." He nods his head as we stand up. "'So are you ready to go?" he asks me. "I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be." Austin holds my hand as we make our way out of the nursery and I try to brace myself for what's about to come.


	18. Chapter 18

**Austin's POV**  
>It was around 1 A.M. Ally and I have been at the hospital for about 6 hours now. With every hour that passes, Ally is in more pain. I ask her over and over again if she wants something to ease the pain, but she is persistent in her plan of not using any medication to effect the birth of the baby.<br>About an hour after we got here, I called everyone and told them that Ally was in labor. Everybody got here as soon as they could, and everyone except Trish was waiting in the lobby.  
>"Austin!" I hear Ally call my name. I stop pacing by the window and rush to her side. I offer her my hand as another contraction hits. I look over at Trish who is holding Ally's other hand. "You've got this Alls." I hear her tell Ally. I look at Ally's face as she begins to relax and she lays her head back down on her pillow. I lean down and kiss her forehead, "It'll all be over before long sweetie." She looks up at me, "They're coming so close now Austin." "Want me to go get the doctor?" Trish asks us. Ally looks over at Trish and nods her head. "Okay, I'll be right back." she says as she dashes out the door. "Austin..." I look back down at Ally, "I don't know if I can keep doing this much longer..." I wrap my hand around hers and sit beside her, "You can do this baby. I know you can! Just think about why this is all happening. Before you know it, the pain will be gone and we will have little Kinsley Esther in our arms." Ally smiles at me, but suddenly her grip on my hand tightens, "Ahhh!" "Just breathe Ally. You can do this. Take deep breaths." I continue with my words of encouragement until the pain passes.<br>A couple of seconds later Trish comes back in the room with the doctor. "Hello Mrs. Moon. Let's see how far along you are." While the doctor evaluates Ally I bring her hand up to my lips and give it a kiss. "Well Mrs. Moon, you're about 7cm dilated. We should be able to start pushing within the next hour or so. Until then, to relieve some of the discomfort, you can try walking around. That typically tends to help." "Thanks Dr. Johnson." I say as he turns to leave. "If you need anything else, just buzz for me or a nurse." I give him a nod while he exits. "I think I'm going to go update everyone. Do y'all need anything?" Trish asks. "Could we have some time alone?" I hear Ally ask Trish. "Of course girl, whenever you want one of us, just call and let me know." Trish then turned around and shut the door as she left. "Why'd you ask her to leave us alone Alls?" "Things are only getting more intense and I only want you here with me." Ally quietly said. "That's fine babe." I tell her. Ally sits up in the bed, "Could you help me up?" I put my arm around Ally and help her stand up. "Do you wanna try to walk around?" "Yea, maybe it'll help like the doctor said." I hold on to her as we begin to walk around the little hospital room. We make our way over to the window and Ally leans her back against me as I see her hands curling into tight fists. I kiss her hair and recite some scripture to help soothe her, " Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me." I hear Ally sigh and she turns around to look at me, "Thanks Austy. Walking does seem to help." "That's good baby." I say. "I love you Austin." "I love you too Alls." I say as we begin to walk around the room again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ally's POV**

I yawned as I opened my eyes to see Austin sitting in the corner of the room, but he wasn't alone. He was holding a tiny bundle of pink. I smile. _My little Kinsley._ She was born at 11:32 P.M. A little later than the doctor had expected. She weighed 7 lbs. and 8 oz. Her delivery was the most difficult thing I have ever done, and without the good Lord's help, and Austin, I wouldn't have been able to bring her into this world.

I glance over at my phone on the table beside the bed. _10:01._ I had fallen asleep about an hour after she was born; I was so exhausted. Everyone instantly fell in love with Kinsley and didn't seem to want to leave, but Austin insisted that I needed to get some sleep, and I really did. So after everybody left, I took a much needed rest. I was still tired, but I felt better than I did last night.

Austin glances up and sees that I'm awake. "Hey sweetie." he quietly says as he walks over to the hospital's bassinet. Austin gently lays Kinsley down and then walks over to me. He leans down and gives me a peck. "Sit by me." I say. He slides beside me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "You feeling better Alls?" "Yea, I'm just tired." I tell him, laying my head on his shoulder. "She's so precious Ally!" I glance up to see him smiling, but then I notice the dark circles around his eyes. "Have you gotten any sleep Austin?" "An hour or two early this morning." I frown at him. "You need to rest honey." "I know. I just wanted to hold her, and before I knew it, the sun was rising." I snuggle up to my husband. "Has the nurse come in any today?" "Yea, about two hours ago. She checked on Kins and gave her a bottle, since you were asleep. She said she was coming in again around 10:30 and was going to try to get you to feed Kinsley." "Okay, I need to learn how to do that sooner or later." I say. We sit there in a comfortable silence until Austin's says, "Do you wanna hold her Alls?" "I'd love to, but I don't want to wake her up." I say. Austin chuckles, "Don't worry. She's a heavy sleeper; trust me." He gets up and walks over to Kins. As soon as Austin picks her up, his face brightens. I cradle my arms, and he walks over to me and rests her in them. Austin sits back down beside me and we adore our little girl together. "She has your nose Ally." he tells me. I brush my hand across her soft face and notice a few soft, golden locks on top of her head. "But look honey, she has your hair." He smiles when I say this. "How did we create such a beautiful little human being?" he asks in awe. "We're definitely blessed." I tell him. Austin begins to move a little and I look over at him, "What're you doing?" I ask him. "...trying to get ...my phone." he pulls his phone out of his back pocket. "I want to take our first family picture." he says. Austin opens the front facing camera and holds his phone out. I hold sleeping Kinsley up a bit and smile. SNAP. He brings his phone down in front of us and I look at my new favorite picture. "Aww Austy, I love it. Send it to me!" I see his fingers begin to work, and within a few seconds my phone buzzes and Austin has a new lock screen and wallpaper.

**Austin's POV**

I yawn after I send Ally our picture. She catches it and looks at me questionably. "I think I'll go and try to take a nap." I tell her. "Okay sweetie, do you want to stay up here?" she says. "No, I think I'll go sit in the chair and give you and Kins some room. The nurse will be coming in in a few minutes anyway." "Alright baby, me and Kins will be right here." I give Ally a peck on the cheek and then lean down and gently kiss Kinsley on her forehead. I walk over to the corner of the room and curl up in the recliner chair. My eyes grow heavy, and the last thing I hear is Ally softly humming 'You Can Come To Me.'

"Wake up. Wake up Daddy!" I feel somebody softly poking my arm. I open my eyes to see Trish holding Kinsley in front of me. I stretch my arms and reach up for my baby girl. "Here's Daddy." she says as she leans down and hands me Kinsley. I look and see that her eyes are wide open and she's watching her surroundings. I smile and look back up at Trish, "Where's Ally?" I ask. "She's in the bathroom right now. The doctor wants to make sure she can go on her own again before y'all leave." "So have they been discharged?" "Yep. I've already helped Ally get dressed and I brought Kinsley's bag and carrier up." I look by the door and see that everything is packed and ready to go. "Thanks so much Trish." "No problem, if there's anything else y'all need just ask."

I stand up with Kinsley and walk over to put her in her carrier. "I'm going to have to be heading back to work, Jace just called a couple of minutes ago and told me he needs my help in the studio." "Okay. We'll see you later." "Alright. You and Ally take good care of that precious baby of yours." "We certainly will." I say as Trish waves goodbye and heads off to the studio.

"Okay Kins. Let's get you strapped down in your carrier." I pick her carrier up and set it on the bed. I place her down inside and look at the straps that I've got to figure out how to work. I'm about to start to try to strap her in when I feel Ally's hands cover mine. "I'll get it, Daddy." she tells me. I grin when she calls me that, _Daddy._ As she straps our daughter in, I ask her, "So how long have I been asleep?" "Oh, about three hours." she says, "And within three hours I have successfully fed Kinsley and changed two diapers, which you will be learning how to do." She winks at me. "Can't wait!" I say, laughing. "Ready to go home Kinsley?" Ally says. She leans down and gives her a kiss. She's about to reach for the handle when I stop her, "Oh no. I'll get her, and her bag. You just take it easy for the next couple of days, Mommy." Ally giggles at the sound of her new name. I pick Kins and her bag up, and hold Ally's hand with my free one.

_From now on things are going to be totally different, but I have a feeling that Mommy and Daddy are going to love it._


	20. Chapter 20

**Ally's POV  
><strong>I rocked Kinsley as I sang, what seemed to be, one of her favorite songs, _Shoulders_. We had been home a week now and life was anything but normal. Austin and I were slowly adjusting to the new 'norm' with the help of our friends and family. Thankfully, Kins was an oddball of a baby and slept most of the night. That sure did help us, especially Austin, catch up on some much needed sleep.

I look down in my arms and find that my precious darling has fallen asleep. I get up and walk her over to her crib. I lay her down and cut on her half of the baby monitor. I leave the door open and head to go find the other half. _I think Austin had it in our room last._ A couple of steps before I enter our room, I stop. _Gngngn-heewww._ I tiptoe in our room to find Austin passed out on our bed. _He was so tired lately. I thought I was going to be the tired one, but he's really taken it hard._ _Mid-afternoon naps have become a habit for him since Kins was born._ I walk over to the bedside table and grab our baby monitor. I lean down and plant a kiss on Austin's forehead, "I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." I switch the lamp off as I head downstairs to get some chores done.

It was around 5 and Trish should be over any minute. I had made hamburger patties and she was going to come over and help me grill them. I was around in the backyard putting charcoal on the grill when I heard Kinsley begin to cry through the monitor. I left everything as it was and tried to get upstairs to the nursery as fast as I could. When I walked in, I saw Austin swaying with Kinsley in his arms. I stood in the doorway as I saw him lean down and whisper to her, "It's okay Kins, Daddy's here." Her cries began to fade and he gently laid her back down. Austin turns around and jumps when he sees me. He walks into the hallway and I wrap him up in a hug. "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to scare you." "Its fine. Kinsley must've just had a bad dream or something." he says while he hugs me back. We hold on to each other for a couple of moments and then pull apart to look at each other. "You're such a good father already Austin." I tell him while intertwining my fingers around his back. He leans down and sweetly kisses me. "What was that for?" I ask. "For simply being you." He says, wrapping his arms around me and laying his head in my shoulder. We stand there holding each other, cherishing the little moments we could find with each other.

**Austin's POV  
><strong>The doorbell rings and we release the warmth we had created. "Trish is here." Ally said looking up at me. "Let's go let her in." I wrap my hand around hers and we go downstairs. A couple of moments later, Trish and Ally are deeply immersed into a conversation about the newest pros on _Dancing With the Stars_ this season. While the ladies are sitting in the kitchen, I decide to go light the grill. I walk outside and see that Ally had already been out here trying to get stuff ready. As soon as there's a steady flame going, I close the top and sit down in our back porch swing. I glance up at the window sill and notice Kins' monitor. _Quiet._ I'm glad I got her back to sleep, she seemed to like me talking to her. I smile. I think its so adorable how much she resembles Ally already. It makes my heart warm thinking about my two girls. Suddenly overcome with a need to see Ally, I go inside. I find her still seated at the bar talking to Trish. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her. When she finally turns around and looks at me, I simply say, "I love you." "I love you too baby." "Ugh. Would you two please stop acting like you're dating. You're too old for this; you have a daughter now!" Ally and I look over at at Trish shocked. She bursts into laughter and we do too. "I'm kidding guys, you're adorable. One day though, Kinsley is going to find that disgusting." Trish says, her laughs ceasing. "I hope she doesn't. I want to be someone she's able to look up to." Ally said, a little saddened. "And you certainly will be her biggest role model sugar." I said kissing her cheek. I see a smile appear on her face and she looks up toward the stairs, "I'm going to go check on her; I'll be back in a few minutes." As Ally gets up and heads upstairs, Trish glances over at me, "Is Ally okay? I didn't mean to upset her." "Its fine Trish. She's still just a little moody." I say chuckling.

A couple of hours later, Ally & I are in bed trying to relax. The lights are off and I'm laying beside her. I thought Ally would instantly fall asleep, since she was up all day, but she was tossing and turning uncomfortably. I turn over and place a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?" I ask her. "Ugh, I don't know. I just don't feel that sleepy, but I'm so tired." Ally shuts her eyes and sighs, she seems like she's almost about to cry. I rub my hand up and down her arm for a second and then get up out of bed. Ally looks at me confused. "I'll be right back." I say as I head downstairs to grab my guitar. Music always soothed her, and I know this would help.

When I get back to our room, she's sitting up waiting on me. She smiles when she sees my guitar. I have a perfect song in mind, so I go and sit down at the end of the bed and begin to play,

_It was like a movie_

_When I first met you_

_The moment moved me_

_I still remember_

_Your soul of beauty_

_It stole me away, away_

_Richer or poorer_

_Better or worse_

_Could we be together_

_Could we make it work_

_If love is patient_

_And if love is kind_

_Oh God, give me a sign_

_You've got me thinking_

_This is love, this is love, this is love that I'm feeling_

_This is love, this is love, this is love I believe it_

_I'll kiss you only_

_Darling, I promise_

_To hold you gently_

_And still be the strongest_

_I'm yours completely_

_No matter what comes our way_

_I'll love you til the end of my days_

_Til the end of my days_

_Could've never imagined_

_We'd find each other_

_A classic romantic_

_Of unlikely lovers_

_Some kind of magic_

_How two can turn into one, to one_

_For rich or poor_

_Better or worse_

_We'll be together_

_Yeah, we'll make it work_

_Love is patient_

_I know love is kind_

_Thank God I saw the sign_

_You've got me thinking_

_This is love, this is love, this is love that I'm feeling_

_This is love, this is love, this is love I believe it_

_I'll kiss you only_

_Darling, I promise_

_To hold you gently_

_And still be the strongest_

_I'm yours completely_

_No matter what comes our way_

_I'll love you til the end of my days_

_Til the end of my days_

_Till the end of my days_

_Till the end of my days_

_Run, run, run, run with me_

_As one, one, one, we will dream_

_Of a beautiful love mystery_

_So run, run, run, run with me_

_Till the end of my days_

_Till the end of my days_

_Till the end our days_

_I'll love you til the end of our days_

_Till the end of our days _

I finish my soft, acoustic rendition of the _For King & Country_ song and look over at Ally. She is smiling and looks over at me, "I love you Austin." "I love you too." I tell her.

I lean my guitar against the wall and crawl in bed beside Ally. I wrap my arms around her, and in moments I hear the steady rhythm of her breathing while she dreamed.


	21. Chapter 21

_4 months later_

**Austin's POV**  
><em>I can't believe it. In two months Kins will be six months old &amp; today marks my and Ally's third wedding anniversary. <em>I look over at Ally sitting next to me in the theater._ She's so beautiful._ It soon becomes hard for me to concentrate on the movie. I reach down and intertwine our fingers as I try to focus on the movie, but I was too excited about my secret plan afterwards. Trish and Jace were keeping Kinsley for us tonight, which made this our first time alone since she was born. Part of me deeply missed our baby girl, but another part was thankful to be spending this night with my Alls. I look back over at Ally, and this time I become totally entranced. She feels me looking at her and snuggles up to me. I wrap an arm around her as if to say, "I love you too."  
>Another hour passes and the ending credits finally begin to roll up the screen. Ally and I walk out of the theater quietly. She is holding my hand and is wrapped around my arm with her head rested on it. "Feels just like we're teenagers again. Doesn't it sweetie?" I say glancing down at her. "I was thinking the exact same thing. We use to do this all the time, didn't we?" she says. "Yep." I say as we approach our car. We get in and I begin the commute to my big surprise.<br>We soon drove by our house and Ally looks over at me. "Austin, you passed the house." 'Yea, I know." I say, giggling inside. "Where are you going?" she asks, getting a little worried. "I thought I'd do something special for our night off," I tell her. "What are we doing?" "You'll see when we get there." I say winking at her.  
>As I drove farther out of town, the sun began to set and it got darker the more we went. I soon saw my turn off and began to drive down the trail. "What is this place Austin?" Ally asks as I park the car in front of the cabin. "This is our home away from home for the night." I tell her as I get out of the car. I walk around and open the car door for her. She grabs my hand as we walk up onto the porch. When we reach the door, I turn towards Ally, "Close your eyes before I open the door." Ally giggles and shuts her eyes. I open the door and walk Ally over in front of it. I step behind her and wrap my arms around her, "You can open them now."<p>

**Ally's POV**  
>I opened my eyes to see a candle lit cabin. "Austin..." I turn around to see him smiling. He leans down and kisses my forehead. "Happy Anniversary Alls." He whispers in my ear. I turn around and plant a sweet kiss on his lips. Austin intertwines our fingers and leads me into the cabin. We sit down on a blanket laid out in the middle of the floor. He grabs his guitar, which was leaning against the wall beside us. He begins to play, and I'm carried away by the sound of his voice. <p>

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_  
><em>Hoping I would find true love along the broken road<em>  
><em>But I got lost a time or two<em>  
><em>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through<em>  
><em>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you<em>

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
><em>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>  
><em>That God blessed the broken road<em>  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>  
><em>(Yes He did)<em>

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_  
><em>I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you<em>  
><em>But you just smile and take my hand<em>  
><em>You've been there you understand<em>  
><em>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.<em> 

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
><em>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>  
><em>That God blessed the broken road<em>  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>  
><em>(Yes He did)<em>

_Yeah._

_Now I'm just rolling home_  
><em>Into my lover's arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>  
><em>That God blessed the broken road<em>  
><em>That led me straight to you.<em>

_That God blessed the broken road_  
><em>That led me straight to you.<em>

My heart gleams with love as he sings to me. When he finishes, he stands up and looks down at me, "Come here." I stand up and we walk out to the back porch together. He leads us over to the hammock and we lay down in it together. I look up at the stars as I lay my head on Austin's chest. "I love you so much Austin. I will never be able to express how much I do. I can only hope you understand." "I feel every ounce of love you have for me Ally, and I love you just as much, if not more. I'll love you forever. " Moments of blissful silence pass. We slowly sway in the hammock under the starry night sky. I tilt my head up towards Austin, "Thank you for always serenading me." I say with a smile on my face. "Thank you for always being an amazing wife and mother." Austin leans down and locks our lips together.

_This moment. Kissing my sweet husband. Tonight. Laying under the beautiful night sky. This year. Welcoming our precious Kinsley into the world. The past three, wonderful years. Married to this amazing man of God. _  
><em><br>Life was amazing, and it was only going to get better._


	22. Author's Note

Hi! Thank you so much for reading my story! If you liked it, go check out the sequel 'No Place Like Home'.


End file.
